Somewhere I Belong
by Coconabanana
Summary: 50 sentences written for 1sentence LJ Community. Pairing: Gokudera/Haru. He says that he doesn’t belong in Italy, or in Namimori, or every where; but she says that he belongs in her heart.


**Title**:: Somewhere I belong

**Pairing**:: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru

**Theme Set**:: Beta

**Wordcount**:: 1274

**Rating**:: PG13 to be save.

**Warning**:: Uh… None?

**Disclaime**r:: Will I put it here instead if this is mine?

**Excerpt**:: He says that he doesn't belong in Italy, or in Namimori, or every where; but she says that he belongs in her heart.

**Author's Note**:: Written for the claim at 1sentence LJ Community, where you basically write 50 sentences using one of the theme sets provided. You will understand this ficlet more if you've already read the other fics I wrote about Gokudera/Haru: _Twenty Roads to Eternity_ (haven't finish the last two drabbles but it doesn't have anything to do with this), _Dearly Beloved Track 1: Leaving on a Jet Plane_, _Mistero del Pianista_, and _Le Mystérieux Printemps_.

**EDIT 19/12/08**: Posted up the beta'd version.

* * *

******

**_Walking_**

Every time they walk side by side, they will pull each other's throat and no one can stop them from blaming one another about some of the most stupid things.

**_Waltz_**

The first waltz they're doing involved heavily bruised toes, broken high heels and a train of curses.

**_Wishes_**

Sometimes she wishes that he could be her Prince Charming, though she never put so much hope in that one particular wish.

**_Wonder_**

Because it will be one hell of a wonder if he could become one.

**_Worry_**

The only thing he does these days is just making her worry; she couldn't not do it at all-especially when he would sometimes come to her apartment in the middle of the night, all covered in blood.

**_Whimsy_**

The way she always says 'Hahi!' irks him sometimes, no… scratch that; it irks him _every time_.

**_Waste_**

He always says it's a waste of time whenever she asks him why he never plays the piano again-but he doesn't know that she always notices the deep longing in his eyes whenever he sees a piano nearby.

**_Whiskey and rum_**

He follows her every movement when she pours the little bit of whiskey and rum to the cake batter she is making-all because he knows that she's been taking cooking class with his sister.

**_War_**

Even after they get married, the love-hate war between them will never be over.

**_Weddings_**

It is not something that he ever considers; but the day he marries her is probably the day he realizes that finally he finds the missing puzzle pieces in his life.

**_Birthday_**

He tells her to never make any birthday cake for him ever again when he knows she has been taking cooking classes from his sister.

**_Blessing_**

The first time he met her, he thought that it was the most unfortunate event in his life; in the future when he looks back, he will in fact admit that it was one of the most fortunate event in his life.

**_Bias_**

She would ask him whether he has an oral fixation or not because it's so suspicious how he always loves to curse, smoke and kiss her almost every time he has the chance.

**_Burning_**

The burning passion inside his emerald green eyes dies when he hears the news of his boss' death-and she wants to light it up again even though she knows that it is highly unlikely that the fire will burn as strong as before.

**_Breathing_**

The hitch in his breath always makes her worry; she thinks that his smoking habit will take him from her someday.

**_Breaking_**

It hurts his heart sometimes when he sees her watching his boss.

**_Belief_**

He never believes in God because he thinks that God had forsaken him when he was taken away from his mother in the past-now he has to change his beliefs when he met her.

**_Balloon_**

He thinks that the way she puffs her cheeks like balloons is quite cute, though he never say that to her.

**_Balcony_**

He has to wait under the heavy rain on her balcony when he wants to surprise her on her birthday.

**_Bane_**

"What the hell did you do that for, you stupid woman!" he grunts when she throws the pack of cigarette away.

**_Quiet_**

Quiet is a very rare thing when you put the both of them in the same room.

**_Quirks_**

There are just too many of quirks of her that annoys him to the very end; it annoys him really, but that is one of her charms, unfortunately.

**_Question_**

"Where do you live exactly, Gokudera-kun?" she asks him.

**_Quarrel_**

It is one of the most usual things they do every day.

**_Quitting_**

She asks him to quit smoking one day; he asks her why, she answers that she doesn't want the baby to grow up unhealthy while she pats her own belly.

**_Jump_**

Her heart jumps all over the place whenever she hears a loud explosion; it makes her think that he must be somewhere nearby.

**_Jester_**

He tries to not laugh at her every time she shows her the newest costume she made.

**_Jousting_**

He almost died laughing when he sees her in that ridiculous costume, pointing a poor made lance at him.

**_Jewel_**

No matter how many times she thinks about it, his green emerald eyes are the most beautiful and mystifying pair of orbs she has ever seen.

**_Just_**

"Just what the hell do you want by asking where I live, you stupid woman?!" he grumbles every time she asks him where he lives.

**_Smirk_**

"Ha… hahiii…" she squeaks when she sees him smirking evilly at her direction.

**_Sorrow_**

When the Sky has fallen, the Storm would had dispersed into nothingness if the Spring isn't there to calm him.

**_Stupidity_**

"I thought you said that you're a genius, Gokudera-kun?" she teases him when he can't answer the Math problem, while she can solve it almost effortlessly.

**_Serenade_**

The first time she heard him playing the piano, she cried; because she could feel the loneliness and the deep longing for a mother's love with every note he hits.

**_Sarcasm_**

"And you always punched me for trying to matchmaking both of you…" Yamamoto sulks when he finds out that Gokudera is finally going out with Haru.

**_Sordid_**

His speaking mannerism amazes her sometimes-not in a very good way but rather, in a very disgusted way.

**_Sometimes_**

It's not just sometimes. Every time he touches her, he could feel something explode inside his chest.

**_Soliloquy_**

"No… The one Haru likes is Tsuna-san!" She says that to her herself when her heart starts to pound erratically as she sees him pass by.

**_Sojourn_**

He has been running away from everything; his father, his sister, his own life—she tells him to stop and rest because she will be there for him when he wakes up.

**_Share_**

They have one thing in common-they both love the next Vongola heir, even though in a very different way.

**_Solitary_**

Whenever she sneaks to Namimori-chuu, alone without Tsuna-san or Yamamoto-kun, she would always find him on the school roof and upon seeing her, he would say "Leave me the hell here alone, stupid woman!"

**_Nowhere_**

He says that he doesn't belong in Italy or in Namimori or anywhere at all; but she says that he belongs in her heart.

**_Neutral_**

He tries as hard as he can to maintain a neutral face whenever he sees her talking to that baseball freak.

**_Nuance_**

His hair color differs so much with his sister's; from which later she knows from Yamamoto-kun that he and Bianchi-san were born of different mothers.

**_Near_**

When they were young, every time they got close to each other they would hissed at each other and started another fight.

**_Natural_**

It feels so natural for him to call her 'stupid woman'; he feels giddy when he doesn't get any chance to call her that.

**_Horizon_**

When she sees him looking far into the horizon; she knows that he thinks that he doesn't belong here… or anywhere.

**_Valiant_**

She asks him to stop playing shield for Tsuna-san and then gently tells him to start appreciate his own life more.

**_Virtuous_**

There is no such thing as virtuous life in the Mafia world, however she is ready for every thing; so they bind their future together.

**_Victory_**

When she says "I do," it feels like he has won the longest and most tiring battle ever.

**_Defeat_**

He doesn't deal well with defeat because it makes him think that he is not good enough to protect her from the dirty world called the Mafia.

****

* * *

**Last Author's Note**:: Oh my god… oh my god… I'm crying with tears of joy! Finally I'm able to finish this claim! ;__; Ah~ The tears… Even though my OTP is not you guys anymore, Gokkun, Haru-chan, know that I will never stop writing about you guys (because really, you guys are far easier to write than Hibari-kun and Chrome). To my readers out there, excuse me for the massive failure that is this ficlet. I'm just doing everything I can to save it from the massive failure but I'm in the middle of midterm test and still I want to finish this before I continue my other fanfiction projects. I apologize for any grammatical errors and plot holes and for everything. m(_ _)m. Reviews/comments/feedbacks are definitely welcome!


End file.
